Sweets
by Miri-Ann
Summary: Five year old Naruto just wanted Sasuke to smile with home-made sweets on Valentine's Day only to find out that Sasuke didn't like sweets at all.


**A/N**: So this was meant for Valentines Day but hey, what would be so special about that? So, please enjoy this fluff of toddler!Naruto and toddler!Sasuke, it's not my best so i'm super sorry. I love you all.

* * *

His mother always hummed whenever she cooked. Her singing was always off-key but her humming always made him smile. The kitchen always smelled sweet and was always warm, the smells would stick to his mother's fiery red hair, her cheeks rosy in color.

He sat on a chair, his arms stretched out on the kitchen table. Blue eyes fixated on his mother's back. He wanted to tell his mother something but didn't know when to speak up. He simply continued to stare at his mother, his small legs swinging back and forth. His mother continued humming, making him more and more anxious to speak up before he exploded! "Mama, I wanna make chocolates!"

Finally, he said it!

His mother stopped what she was doing and turned around slowly, a confused look on her face. "You want to make chocolates? Why, honey?"

The small child puffed out his cheeks and blew out the air, showing a stressful face for a little five year old. His mother stared at him with concern in her eyes. The more his mother stared, the more a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "For someone." The small blond responded in a hushed voice.

"For who sweetie?" the small child looked down, his blush still evident across his face.

"I… for a boy."

"A boy!" his mother's eyes seemed to show a sort of excitement and surprise but she smiled none the less. The red headed woman walked toward her son and bend down to his eye level, pushing wild blond hair back. "do you like this boy?"

Blue eyes stared at violet, the small boy gave a small smile and eventually nodded. "His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto nodded once again in confirmation. His mother's smile remained. "Is Sasuke nice?" Naruto stopped to ponder for a moment, trying to think back his playtimes with Sasuke.

"He really doesn't like the girls but he smiles at me and I like it when he smiles." Kushina laughed and brushed Naruto's hair once more. "I want to give him chocolates for Valentine's day."

"Well, if that's how you feel, sweetie, we'll make some for Sasuke." Naruto nodded with a smile, happy to know that he was going to make Sasuke smile at him.

* * *

"Mama, the chocolates for Sasuke!" They were at the front door of the kindergarten school. Naruto's seat belt had been undone and was now being lifted up and placed on the sidewalk. There was distinct chatter coming from other parents and their children, shades of red and pink everywhere.

"Don't worry Naruto, they're in my bag."

"Okay." His mother closed the door to her car and walked hand in hand with him toward the building. Once both got to Naruto's classroom, Naruto tried hard to find Sasuke. He spotted his classmate, talking to his mother. Naruto smiled and waved once Sasuke turned and looked at him.

"I'm going to put the chocolates in your backpack, Naruto, behave honey."

His mother opened his backpack and placed the chocolate bag inside. Once his bag was zipped up, his mother turned him around and kissed his forehead. Naruto smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Okay mama, I love you."

With those departing words, Naruto made his way to his cubby. He took off his backpack and jacket, placing them in a hook with his name on top. He turned to look at his mom one last time and saw that she was talking to Sasuke's mom. He smiled and made way to his table which was where Sasuke sat, drawing.

"Hi, Sasuke" he was excited and happy, he couldn't stop his wide smile.

"Hi." Was the only response he got from the small dark haired boy. Naruto tilted his head to the side with a small frown.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You have a tummy ache?"

Sasuke stopped his drawing and stared at the small blond with a look of terror. "No!" a small blush appeared on his face.

"Then, what's wrong Sasuke?" the inky haired boy looked away with a small sigh.

"I just don't like today." Naruto's face fell to one of sadness.

"What, why?" before Sasuke could answer, a body made itself between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked up and saw that it was Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke! Happy Valentine's day." Naruto frowned at seeing Sakura hand Sasuke a small box of chocolates and a bear. He thought that Sakura was pretty but she was mean to him and made him feel bad whenever she pushed him to talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Thank you" the pink haired girl giggled and hugged him out of nowhere. She ran to her friend just as fast as she had arrived. Naruto stared at Sasuke with furrowed brows, curious to what just happened. Sasuke sighed once more and pushed the gifts aside. "I don't like chocolates and I don't like it when girls give me gifts."

Naruto frowned, feeling his heart squeeze. "You don't like chocolates?" his mind began to repeat Sasuke's words. He felt sad now, felt like crying.

"No, I don't like sweets." With those words alone, Naruto began to cry.

* * *

Naruto had tried to keep the chocolates a secret all day. He took out his snacks by himself, not wanting the aids or teachers to take out the homemade chocolates he made for Sasuke. Throughout the whole day Naruto saw that Sasuke was spoiled with chocolates, teddy bears, cards and one heart shaped balloon. The more gifts Sasuke got, the more annoyed he became and the more worried Naruto got.

He knew that if he gave Sasuke the chocolates he made, Sasuke would only be mad at him like he was with the other girls. On the other hand, however, he did not want to give his chocolates away, not when he put so much work on them.

"Naruto, is something the matter?" Naruto looked to his side and saw his teacher, Mr. Umino, bending to his height and looking worriedly at him. "Ever since this morning, you've been a little down, is everything okay?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at the gifts with disgust and looked back at Mr. Umino.

"No, I'm okay." The brunette man nodded solemnly only to place a small handful of chocolates next to him. Naruto smiled in appreciation and placed one of the chocolates in his mouth. Naruto glanced at his classmate once more and frowned. He wanted to give his chocolates to Sasuke, even if he was just going to throw them away. He just wanted to show Sasuke that he cared.

With that thought set in his mind, Naruto got up from his chair and ran to his cubby, opening his bag and took out a small plastic bag decorated in small swirls. He ran back to his seat and placed the bag on Sasuke's desk.

"Here. I didn't know you didn't like sweets but I made these for you because I like you." Sasuke stared with a surprised expression but took the chocolates seconds later. Naruto stared with wide eyes at Sasuke's gesture.

"You made these for me?"

"Y-Yes. Sa-Sasuke, I… I thought you didn't like sweets." Sasuke smiled and hugged the blond tightly.

"I don't, but I like you. If it's from you, I don't mind." Sasuke let go of the blond, seeing the wide smile Naruto expressed. A few seconds later, Sasuke smiled back and kissed the blond. Their kiss was innocent for two five year olds but Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, making Naruto even more giddy. "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto." He was glad he was able to make Sasuke smile after all.

**Owari.**


End file.
